User talk:Athrun Feya/Archive 5
first — 22:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) cuz ur def allowed to archive active discussions. Gringo 22:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :it had concluded as far as i, and others, are concerned. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: *cough* You're only "supposed" to remove comments that violate NPA..... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:30, 12 December 2009 :::wutever! pupu > what was there before. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 01:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::way to put your foot down jon. Gringo 01:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::if you really want me to answer your questions, then get my msn off someone. Putting up a giant neon "DRAMA" sign for RC whores is getting boring. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 01:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: If it ends the bitching, I honestly don't care. This place has been drama/bitch central lately. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:39, 12 December 2009 ::::::(03:38:31) Dandyhot: Saint refuses to play with Jake, Lau hates Saint, Thunda is just flaming anyone, and Saint is an easy target. I can't remember where Danny stands, but he lives on drama, and I just post everywhere ::::::(03:38:55) Dandyhot: Then Frosty interferes to flame a random target because he will seem cool, and you try to get everyone stfu. ::::::(03:39:58) Jon: that sounds accurate ::::::Everyone, please grow up and shut up for the love of god. --'-ChaosClause - ' 01:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Honestly, its more about everyone trolling. I came here to talk to her about a build and why it deserved a WELL tag, and then people like Thunda started writing "shut the fuck up", people like Big started writing "omg whys you arguing with idiot gringo". People won't get bans anymore, so its useless to tell people to not be dumb, because its the only reason most people come here. Gringo 01:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It got to all that because you were just reiterating the same point. If you would like to continue though, as I said, use MSN. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 01:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Saying that will start another flame war, though you're right. Whoever responds to this, just shut up and keep your opinion to yourself, I really don't think anyone cares enough to start another archivefull of drama. --'-ChaosClause - ' 01:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: *Shuts up and keeps opinion to self*. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::<3 --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Saint, go fall in a pungee pit please. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Poro -- ChristmasRelyk 03:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ZFway Please remove well because your only reason for welling it is that you think its bad. There are a ton of other people who also think its good and I did the run in 17 minutes last night so obviously it works. Also pull your fucking head out of ur ass. Just because you are build master and you think a build is bad that doens't mean it is fucking bad.jboy157 :wow, language. I suppose the best way for you to prove it's capable of working is to do the run again, screencap your time (/age), upload it here, then post it in the talk of the build article. Otherwise, the well stays. And please, be nicer, I don't want to ban you. — Biggles Jollyfist 19:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Im trying to be nice but im tired of build masters welling builds before it has input from anybody else. What im trying to say is build masters think that they are the only people on pvxwikin that know anything about gw. So i am gonna ask again, please remove the well at least until more people give their input about the build.jboy157 :::Trying to be nice is not swearing every other word. I think keep the WELL tag but don't delete it until you screencap a time. Opinions? ----~Short 19:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: What I'm saying is. This same theorycraft has been done before. We gave it a chance. It was tested. It did absolutely shit damage. Life is one of the better pve-players around here. He reported almost everything that worked and didn't work. I doubt there's anyway possible that you can make this work. You want to complain about build masters using WELL tags on your build? Well, therein lies the problem. She has that title because we needed more focus on the pve section. Personally, I wasn't around when she became a build master, but apparently she's better than us, who mostly go, "lol pve" or "pve is srs bsns". I'm not going to go back and forth with you. You have 2 weeks from the date it was WELL'd to prove us wrong. Otherwise, I will personally move that build into your userspace, then delete it. Do not rage at her because she's doing what her title requires of her. This is not a debatable issue. You have to prove to us that it works, or it'll never be vetted. Stop bugging over it. Just because your build isn't as good as you want it to be (in theory, of course), that doesn't mean you can't help improve the site. That's why we have talk pages. If it's really that bad, then you take it to the talk page, and make sure Lau (Athrun here) reads it. Anything more is just ridiculous and shows that you're being a tad too sensitive about your article. — Biggles Jollyfist 19:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::IF YOU GO TO THE DISCUSSION OF THE PAGE, IT SAYS I DID IT IN 17 MINUTES, IF THAT IS NOT ENOUGH PROOF THEN I DONT' KNOW WHAT ISjboy157 ::::AND ALSO STOP BEING A HUGE HYPOCRITE, THREATENING TO BAN ME FOR CURSING THEN YOU CURSE? LOLjboy157 :::::Firstly, learn to indent. Secondly, Big was being nice to you and you go and caps in his face when he is being perfectly reasonable? Good one. ----~Short 19:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::im not gonna sit around while people well my build just because they think they know more about guild wars than anybody else. If they push me im gonna push back harderjboy157 ::::::: I'm not swearing at anyone, and please indent your posts by using a colon (:), adding one for every reply you make. ::::::And I said post a screen shot. You've yet to produce one. Please do not reply on this page. I'll check RC and wait for your reply on your talk. You're being exceedingly difficult. And I can ban you for less honestly. I'm trying to be fair, but you're really beginning to grate on my nerves. Leave Lau alone. We'll discuss this like adults (assuming you are one). — Biggles Jollyfist 19:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::LOL! Never make that assumption on this site. Ever.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) cba to read. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Let me sum it up for you: ::jboy: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :::Big: Pics or gtfo ::::jboy: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :::::Big: gtfo. : lol.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) hi dont revert me on my own page. thanks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :sorry, was making sure the page was filled with srsly important stuff as usual. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi. im allowed to archive what you write, especially if its dumb things. last time im gonna ask, stop reverting my talk. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, you're only allowed to remove comments on basis of NPA, and when to archive is clearly written in policies, don't think you can just slip through those. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::actually, i asked an admin. stay away from my page. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::yeahyeah, didn't we all. i'm selectively enforcing policy, that's how this wiki is run, isnt it? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::try selectively not being a cunt. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 19:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::said the drama queen. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lau, leave it alone. Technically you're right on policy, but that doesn't give you the right to start revert wars or bait him. Saint, stop being baited so fucking easily or you'll just give someone a reason to perma you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:37, 15 December 2009 :::::Being rather blunt here - don't you think thats the idea? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Lau. I shall watch your talkpage for you! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Lau....bitch is a word I don't use often----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Hello, X. Lau is very cute and innocent. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Hello, Chaos. You need to sleep more----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I should. How do you figure? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) --'-©- (moo) '-- 17:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Is it just me or does that look like it says JJ :) —Forget 17:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Now that Is what I call a low quality edit, I disapprove. --Frosty 21:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :made up for by the quality of porobee in the above edit? I'll rethink something more fitting though. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::A fitting edit would have rhymed with disapprove but w/e. --Frosty 22:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) And the UK christmas no. 1 single goes to... Rage Against the Machine's 'killing in the name of'... wat - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :v lol. --Frosty 21:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't that song like a decade old? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:15, 20 December 2009 :::Yup, go go facebook rebellion against the x factor! --Frosty 21:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, some people started a facebook/twitter campaign to stop manufactured pop reaching christmas number 1 for a 4th year in a row. Apparently strange things happen on little islands. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::And they couldn't think of anything better than RatM? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:22, 20 December 2009 ::::::Killing in the Name was a song about rebellion and such so it seems fitting. It wasn't really about what song it was, but more about just derailing the continious line of x-factor winners who get a free christmas number 1. --Frosty 21:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :God Bless the Brits.....they also give us Vicky Blows off of page 3.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Anthem of Envy isn't that good, your being terrible today as well it seems-- 23:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Anthem of Envy is amazing. --Frosty 23:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It's pretty decent to be honest. Remember its full party and considering recharge that makes it better than skills like "i am unstoppable" - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 23:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but it's meh even with melee. If your going to use sabway or nukers it's wasted. Not worth keeping on main bar, asuran scan or another spear attack lets the para pump damage better-- 23:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's situational...----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::You wouldn't really have the energy for either of those. There's also a huge list at the bottom of things you can replace it with if you want, so I'm not sure what the problem here is exactly. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] -00:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :you're* — ::::::anthem of envy isn't vital to build, so there's no reason to mainbar it.-- 00:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::But you are spamming GfTE all the time so i think you'll have enough energy for asuran scan... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 14:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::you still need about 3 hits before enough adren has built up (even with soldier's) and you only get a grand total of 5e for using it, that's barely enough to cover 1 of your 2 attacks, nevermind asuran scan and the rest of your skills. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Even with a zealous spear? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 15:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's an extra 3 energy? so yes? You're netting about 10e per GfTE cycle (including gfte, zealous weap and regen). - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 15:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Kk just checking with the build master ^^ cause u know what ur talking about n stuff so ok I'll go back to imbagon then I guess [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 15:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) fow shitterflamers alliance reports someone did 11 minutes run. know about it?-- 20:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I heard about that but I dont actually know a lot about it. Lots of terras and MS is all I can guess. I think Life might know more than me (might have even been him). - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::THCx got 12 in screenshots, but they have a video that says 11:58. They count it as a 12 though. Unless they got an 11 yesterday, 12 si the fastest shitterflames so far. With our t1 returning from vacation today, my guild and I will be getting an 11 or a 10 :o. Life Guardian 21:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hyvää joulua <3 ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 00:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I genuinly got a few of these for christmas: :http://www.grocerytrader.co.uk/News/September_2006/Pictures/lindt.jpg :- Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::<3 Finnish people. Too bad I'm only half finn :< + ℓγssάή 16:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I always find it attracting to break their limbs, though they don't taste very amazing. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 22:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you kidding? Lindt chocolate is like swiss gold <3 - AthrunFeya - 22:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not very much into chocolate, though I enjoy mint-chocolate a... lot. Dark Chocolate is also very cute and tasty Too bad she will never read this. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I had some v nice kultainen krisp Panda chocolate in Poroland. Breakfast cereal shards = good excuse to have it for breakfast. - AthrunFeya - 23:08, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I got some of those chocolates too! I was so happy! ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:26, 27 December 2009 (UTC) Hi I made a PvE para build myself now, feel free to look at it and post any comments ^^ http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/any_PvE_Damagegon [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 19:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Featured Builds Aren't they typically left up for longer than 27 minutes? :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, was prioritising things that've been sitting there for a couple of months. - AthrunFeya - 17:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) byebye going skiing for a week with my poro. au revior. - AthrunFeya - 14:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Have fun :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Wish me luck, I'm in the middle of the french alps and meant to be getting back today/tomorrow via eurostar. However, due to heavy fail they're running like a skeleton service, so maybe having an extended holiday in france... - AthrunFeya - 08:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :haha, andy told me about this :p. Laulau stuck with the frenchies :p Life Guardian 09:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome to our great nation where striking is a national sport ... Having a good time skiing nonetheless ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 12:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not even striking, it's because of the snow. Might be stuck in bourg-saint-maurice for a week or so, suggestions? - AthrunFeya - 13:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Moar skiing and cheese eating :p [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 12:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Had a bit of french cheese, but jussi so fussy. Love pro french anglais accents. - AthrunFeya - 15:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yellow snow. --Frosty 16:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) So.... it seems someone is fixing up the PvE section gj. Consitini 10:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :-.- i've been doing this for a while, most sections are decent now. Started the farming section though recently (i've been putting this off for a couple of months, its a real mess). - AthrunFeya - 10:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::well I only just noticed because I don't come on here all that often.Consitini 14:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::and I only noticed because my watchlist lite up'Consitini' 14:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanna help Get an R/P with TPiY called Build:R/P Power Ranger get vetted? Brandnew 13:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Its worth it just for the name. - AthrunFeya - 13:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking. Brandnew 13:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) hi I updated this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Kathandrax_Sinway and I was wondering what you thought(being the build master) because it is a bit different, but imo a bit better. thanks [[User talk:Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 05:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) pugway i'm tempted to do a series of pugway builds for elite areas (since everyone always complains x profession or y profession can never get a team, and to give dead elite missions like The Deep a chance). They will be more like guides in nature, but include builds. Each team build will have suggestions for all professions and the usage will just focus on just getting things done. They may or may not be based on existing methods of clearing. *Build:Team - The Deep PuGway *Build:Team - Urgoz PuGway *Build:Team - FoW PuGway *Build:Team - DoA PuGway *Build:Team - UW PuGway Any thoughts? - AthrunFeya - 09:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Full guide; Get an assassin. Brandnew 09:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds long and tedious. Probably not worth putting too much time into until after SF nerf (if it ever comes). [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds really short and really pointless. No one pugs the deep, urgoz, or DoA. FoW meta for pugs is manlyway, uw meta is dayway. Life Guardian 16:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I know that already life, this is trying to addressing the reason for that. Noone PuGs them because you wouldn't trust a pug running the current builds. - AthrunFeya - 17:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't trust a pug to run anything in those areas. Anything at all. Lau, pugs can't even do fow right, and fow is piss easy. How do you think they'll stand up in doa with any build at all? Life Guardian 16:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay that is enough...can someone please explain what a PUG is?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're extremely wrong and verging on elitist. People don't do elites with pugs because there isn't really the builds around for it. Urgoz used to be pugged, for instance, using a dumbed down and less specific version of the cryway team. Yes, it took them longer, but teams were also safer and included any profession. This isn;t just for pugs, this is for all those random little PvE guilds that do an elite area, say, once a month - currently a lot of them just use really old school builds. - AthrunFeya - 17:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::X a PUG is a "pick up group", it's where you team up with random people, generally meaning they're not as organised as a guild group or people who know each other (and 99.9999% of the time PUGs don't have vent or similar so it's all done through GW). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah thank you. Aren't most of the groups you see PUG's then? You almost always see GLF or LFG in PVE outposts--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Most the ones you see yeah. There's guild groups too but they tend to hide away - AthrunFeya - 17:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, not really wrong. Perhaps before sf, people could pug areas. It's now been over a year with SF, and pugs get worse by the day. Spike teams don't work, because pugs can't do coordinated spikes. They could only manage urgoz because everyone just ran up and dropped 2 RoJs a piece with no scatter. Tanks used to be able to sort of do stuff in doa, but if people can't even live against 100b damage, they have no chance against doa junk. Not to mention that they have to tank 8x as long as they should because pugs can't spike. You may call it elitism, but I know it as fact. Guildwars hasn't been played by you for months, and I don't know when the last time you were in a legitimate pug was. Life Guardian 17:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::PUG's fail more often then not. Sure then CAN do well but it depends on the group and IF the can call there targets or not.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC)